Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou: Alternate Alphas
by shanejayell
Summary: Different paths lead to new selves for Alpha and her friends.
1. The Yakuza Incident

Introduction: this is a fiction based off the manga and anime Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, or more specifically a fan-art featuring the main character as a yakuza type figure. I own none of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou: The Yakuza Incident

The fog swirled through the streets of Neo-Yokohama, the chilly white mists shrouding the city in mystery. The young looking woman strode down the road confidently, her brown overcoat flapping around her legs, her green hair flowing to her shoulders as she made her way to the meeting place. The courtyard was lit by the older style street lamps, the glow from the organically formed lamps lighting up the mist in eerie circles of gold.

"Welcome, Alpha-san," the young man nodded, his long blonde hair tied back in a rough ponytail. He was surrounded by several other young men and women, all of them carrying lengths of pipe or wood, gazing at her nervously.

"Do you really need all these people," Alpha asked mildly from where she stood beneath the light of a street lamp, her violet eyes looking faintly amused, "for just a meeting?"

"Our lord insisted," the leader of the young man shrugged as he stepped away from the car, "he holds you in great respect."

"If he held me in great respect," Alpha raised an eyebrow slightly, "he wouldn't be sending people to my club to cause problems." As a young woman in the group was about to protest she cut them off, "But that is what we're here to talk about, isn't it?"

There was a long moment of silence as they all studied her warily, spreading out a little by pure instinct. The Alpha series androids were old, dating back hundreds of years, back to the era where men had nearly died out. Though humanity had recovered from that time, spreading out over the globe once more the Alphas had remained, eternally going about their business. They knew Alphas were simple machines, vulnerable as any other, but still they held her in a little awe.

"All the stores in your district pay tribute to our lord," he said to her formally, "in return for our generous protection against any trouble." He tried to look intimidating as he said, "Only you do not, and that is disrespectful."

"They pay to prevent his men from harming them," Alpha corrected firmly, oddly sounding like a school teacher, "but do go on."

His mouth thinned to a flat line of pure annoyance. "I take it you will not pay, then?" he asked her stiffly.

"Sorry, no," Alpha answered simply.

"Then you only have yourself to blame," he gestured to his men, "go."

Smoothly Alpha shrugged off her coat, the garment falling to the ground even as they began to move. Across her back was a stylized tattoo, the text 'Immortal Alpha' written in kanji, below it the stylized representation of a coffee pot. With an almost unearthly speed she attacked, striking the first boy across the jaw and dropping him unconscious.

The next boy swung at her with his metal pipe but she dodged gracefully, a knee in his gut doubling him over and making him retch. She gracefully leapt over him, kicking down another foe even as she grabbed a wooden stick and parried another attack.

"How...?" she blurted in shock as Alpha casually batted the stunned woman's weapon aside, a fast punch sending her crashing to the ground.

"Get her, she's just one woman," the leader bleated out.

"You get her," another man managed from where he had crumpled to the ground nearby.

From nine men she quickly reduced them to six, then five as she casually backhanded a boy trying to sneak up on her. "I am normally quiet and mild mannered," Alpha said softly, "and that makes me easy to underestimate." Her eyes flashed, "But I have lived hundreds of years, and that has taught me to survive. I haven't killed any of you yet because you are young and foolish, but my patience is not infinite."

There was a moment of silence as the band of men gazed at her, then nervously over at their leader. Almost as one their weapons clattered on the ground and they fled, disappearing into the fog as fast as they could. "Wait," their leader cried out, then his voice was cut off as he was suddenly slammed down to the top of the car, looking up into Alpha's eyes.

"I want you to pass a message on to your lord," Alpha's voice was a dangerous purr, "I don't care what he does with other businesses, but he is not to send his men to my club again." Alpha released him and he gasped, rubbing at his throat from where she had grabbed his shirt. "If he does," she said as she walked over to pick up her coat, the mists making her look almost ghostly, "I will not be responsible for the consequences."

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked, climbing into the car then squealing the tires as he drove away as fast as possible.

Alpha sighed as she pulled on her coat, her expression suddenly much more gentle. "It was so much easier when I was just running Cafe Alpha," she murmured to herself.

The cobbled streets of Neo-Yokohama were nearly silent as Alpha left the docks, walking through the warehouse district then up a hill to where her nightclub was. The fish designed sign read, 'Club Alpha' and above it a similarly designed weather vane sat waiting for a breeze to stir it. The door opened as the bell above it rang, Alpha slipping her shoes off as she walked inside.

The lighting inside was subdued, tables spaced out to fill the interior much like her old cafe. It was much larger though, set up for the lunch and dinner crowds of Neo-Yokohama, and they served much more than coffee. A busy kitchen was set up behind the usual coffee shop counter, and she employed two young ladies to help serve while another did the cooking. It was one of the most popular places to eat in the busy city, though sadly it was that popularity that drew the attention of the local yakuza boss. It wasn't so busy tonight as her staff moved from table to table, chatting and taking orders before returning with fine coffee or food.

"Alpha," Kokone looked up with a smile from where the pink haired android waited at one of the tables, a cup of coffee sitting in front of her, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Alpha smiled back at her warmly as she pulled out a chair and sat down, "I didn't even need to use my gun."

"I'm glad," Kokone said wryly, "I think the local police wouldn't overlook that."

"Oh, I don't know," Alpha answered mildly, "I think the leader of the yakuza here would be too embarrassed over being beaten by a woman to press charges."

Kokone looked up at her in surprise, then she quietly said, "You've changed, Alpha."

Alpha opened her mouth to protest that, then she closed it thoughtfully. "I suppose so," she conceded softly, "it's been a long time."

"True enough," Kokone acknowledged, reaching out to take her hand.

They had been reunited only a few months ago, after a extremely long separation. It had all begun when Alpha finally closed up her Cafe, leaving home to follow in the footsteps of her Owner, and a last meeting in old Yokohama. Letters flew back and forth, then slowed as things grew harsher in the world as both of them fought to survive. Finally the mail system failed, society fell apart, and they completely lost touch in the years of chaos then rebuilding.

Alpha smiled slightly as she looked up to meet Kokone's green eyes, "You have no idea how happy I was when you made that delivery a few months ago."

"I was so surprised when I saw the name Club Alpha," Kokone mused, "I had only moved here a few weeks before, and I hadn't had to make a delivery out here yet." She admitted, "I almost didn't want to believe it, I was so afraid of being disappointed."

"I was doing the receipts in the back when Kurumi told me there was a delivery," Alpha recalled, "I went out, saw you and it felt like time stopped."

"Me, too," Kokone agreed, "I was so happy I couldn't even move for a moment. Then I called your name, we hugged... and you kissed me."

Alpha actually blushed, looking away shyly. "I think I shocked Kurumi a bit," she admitted, "but I couldn't help myself."

"I couldn't help it, too," Kokone agreed, squeezing Alpha's fingers gently. Her eyes twinkled with gentle amusement, "I think you startled Saki and Kurumi even more when you closed the shop for the day so that we could catch up."

"I don't normally do that," Alpha blushed brighter, remembering some of the things they had done that day.

Kokone gave Alpha a look that could almost be called flirting, "It's a slow night, would you like to close up early again?"

A slow smile spread across Alpha's face, "I'd love to."

The End

Notes: There has been some speculation on one of the YKK forums that I belong to on how the series might end, and I used that a bit in writing this. The characters of Saki and Kurumi are both from Steel Angel Kurumi, but I don't plan any real crossover. There is a close friendship between Alpha and Kokone in YKK, but they are not depicted as lovers.. it's mostly just my imagination.


	2. Alpha Assassin

Alpha: Assassin

Alpha looked up as she wiped down a table in her quiet cafe, a warm smile lighting up her face as the young woman entered. The green haired android let her pick out a seat then walked over, "Welcome to Cafe Alpha."

"Miss Alpha, I've heard so much about you," she answered pleasantly, long red hair falling into her eyes.

Alpha felt her eyes widen just slightly in surprise at that phrase, then her expression returned to it's usual smile. Walking over to the counter she asked over her shoulder, "Is there anything special I can get you?"

"I heard you have a good blend from Yokohama," she answered, reaching up to push her hair away from her face.

Alpha returned in a few moments with the coffee, setting the steaming cup down. "I hope you enjoy your coffee," she said with a bit of volume just in case anyone was listening to them. "Now or later?" she asked much more softly.

"Now if you can," was the woman's quiet answer, her intense green eyes looking up to meet Alpha's own.

Efficiently Alpha escorted the other customer outside, put the closed sign up then she locked the door before leading the redhead out of the cafe and into the house just behind it. "We should be secure here," she said as she shut and locked the door behind them, "unless you were followed here."

"No, I wasn't," she said firmly. She offered her hand politely and introduced herself, "My name is Nao Misaki, ma'am."

"Nao," Alpha sat down at the kitchen table, waving her to a seat. She gave her a intent look, "You gave and responded to the code phrases as normal... but I thought I told the organization I wasn't doing any more work for them."

Nao gave her a skeptical look, "You're content just running a cafe?"

"Yes I am," Alpha looked up to meet Nao's eyes as she softly said, "it's quiet, peaceful and it doesn't hurt other people."

Nao looked away, her expression oddly unreadable as she looked around the house. "Your owner Kirika trained you," she finally said seriously, "and after she left you took over her role with the organization."

"I felt I had an obligation to do so," Alpha agreed with her promptly then continued, "but that time is done."

"This is important, Miss Alpha..." Nao started.

"They're all important to the organization," Alpha reminded her with a quiet intensity as she added, "and it's just Alpha, please."

"Alpha," Nao nodded, "there is a crimelord in Yokohama, the leader of gangs and a killer. He bought off witnesses at his trial and killed a man to escape justice."

"That's a terrible thing," Alpha acknowledged, trying to seem as hard and cold as possible, "but there are a lot of terrible things in the world."

A slight smile teased Nao's lips, "He and his people are extorting and threatening businesses, too, and I understand they've targeted a certain delivery company."

Alpha flinched, her eyes closing for a moment. She opened them to glare at Nao with honest anger, "That was low."

"I'm sorry," Nao said, but the regret didn't show in her eyes.

Alpha looked off into the distance, her eyes narrowing slightly as she came to a decision. "I'll need all your files on him," she said to Nao grimly, "and a recent photo, of course. What time frame are we talking about?"

Nao reached into a bag she was carrying and passed over the papers smoothly as she said, "As soon as possible, please. He's arrogant with his latest victory, and that sort of man is dangerous to the people around him."

"Understood," Alpha said, opening the brown paper, spreading out the type written sheets and studying them intently. She barely noticed as Nao excused herself, the lady slipping away into the evening twilight.

Not long after a scooter left Cafe Alpha, the casually dressed young woman smiling to her few neighbors, taking the long trip to Yokohama. As Alpha drove through the night her thoughts were occupied by the files she had read, already constructing strategies and considering various possibilities with a cool kind of efficiency.

The hotel Alpha checked into the next afternoon was a bit run down but still comfortable, the two owner's remembering her from previous visits. She handled any curiosity about why she was there by explaining she was on a shopping expedition, the perfect excuse considering how far out into the countryside she lived. She went into her room and set her bag on the bed before locking the door behind her, then she got ready for work.

Alpha retrieved her kit from the bag then sat down at the battered desk, laying out a old cloth over it neatly. With calm efficiency she took her pistol apart, treating the last gift from Owner with care while cleaning each one of the pieces then she reassembled it before loading the bullets with a soft click. She changed clothes to a simple suit, sliding the gun into a concealed shoulder holster, then with a false version of her usual smile she headed out.

The target had several places he frequented every day, and calmly Alpha checked each one of them out. Bars, restaurants and other places she went into calmly, eyes scanning the crowds until finally she found him. His bodyguards were sadly obvious, both big, muscular men in black who glared at any who came near, the target himself a somewhat skinny, almost weasily looking figure.

Alpha shadowed him once they moved on, old skills coming back to her with surprising ease as they moved through the city checking out his various businesses. They reached his home once night was falling once again and Alpha carefully circled the home, studying it from all angles. Waiting until it was fully dark Alpha made her move, drawing on information in the files to make her way inside.

A dog barked off in the distance as Alpha made her way over the fence, soundlessly hitting the grass. She cut across the lawn to the back window, her eyes narrowing as she searched for security devices. A glass cutter severed the pane then she slipped her hand inside to unlock it. Ghost-like she padded down the hall, following the layout she had memorized earlier. Her eyes easily pierced the darkness as she reached the master bedroom, opening the door cautiously to look inside.

The sound of snoring surprised her, somehow. Alpha wouldn't have expected a crime lord like this to snore so loudly, his thin nose pointing straight up over his wide open mouth. Silently she drew her gun then screwed the small silencer on, pointing it at his head as she felt just a moment of hesitation and doubt.

"I'm sorry," Alpha murmured to him as she fired, the soft sound of the gun instantly followed by an eerie silence.

Early in the next morning Alpha finished up her shopping, bowing respectfully to the old woman who ran the general store. "Thank you very much," she said, clutching the bag of precious coffee to her chest.

"You're welcome," the older woman laughed, murmuring to herself softly as Alpha walked off, "Such a nice girl."

Alpha packed up her stuff then climbed on board, starting up the scooter's engine while wishing she hadn't heard that last comment. She shook herself, forcing the memories of last night's events away as she headed off.

The trip home was long, longer than usual because Alpha didn't take the direct route. Over barely open paths and through hidden ways she rode, letting the wind and sun wash away the lingering feelings a job like this always left in her. It may have been necessary or even just, but unlike Owner she would never enjoy this sort of thing.

"Hey Alpha, back so soon?" Ojisan waved from where the little old man sat comfortably by the gas pumps.

"I got my errands done sooner than I thought," Alpha answered him as she zipped on by, "see you later!"

The Cafe was just as Alpha had left it, only a note left sitting on the door. Alpha took it down smiling as she recognized Sensei's handwriting. "Sorry I missed you," she could almost imagine Sensei's voice, "maybe you could come by for a visit?"

"I will," Alpha murmured to herself softly.

Unlocking the door to her house Alpha unloaded the supplies first into the kitchen and cafe, then headed into the bedroom. Sliding open the bottom drawer of her dresser Alpha took the gun, silencer and bullets out of her bag and set them inside, pushing it shut firmly and in the process closing off that part of her life.

'At least until the next time they need me,' Alpha thought as she undressed, walking into the shower to clean herself off. Dressing neatly she walked over to her Cafe, unlocking the door and setting up for business once more.

"Welcome to Cafe Alpha," she smiled as a customer walked in.

End

Notes: This was inspired by the idea of how Alpha might have turned out if Owner had been a very different sort of person. Kirika is named after one of the leads from Noir, a very cool anime series about two female assassins.


	3. Lupin X

Lupin X: A tale of Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou

The stories say there was once a legendary thief named Lupin, who was the greatest criminal of his generation. He stole only the most dangerous targets, giving fair warning to his adversaries with calling cards. The legacy carried on through the generations, men and women bearing the name Lupin who each carved out a name and reputation in the world.

Finally the very last member of the blood-line died out in the age of the twilight of man, and many believed the legend had ended along with him.

They'd be wrong.

Sirens wailed and spotlights searched the night as the battered jeep raced away from the fortress, the great stone walls looming behind them. Breaking in had been a challenge, dodging lasers, hounds and even old fashioned radar, but they had managed it. High explosives cracked the vault open and set off every alarm in the place, but thankfully their distraction had already been hard at work on the other side.

"We'd better go pick her up," Alpha Lupin said from the driver's seat, the tenth master thief to carry the revered Lupin name. Her owner, the last Lupin, hadn't told her about the legacy to begin with and she had though that his long trips away from the Cafe had been for research. But after he didn't return home for many months Alpha found Owner's hidden journal and the journals of the past Lupins and learned the truth.

"Right," Kokone said, the red haired android rising to fire her pistol at their few remaining pursuers, the zipper of her jumpsuit sliding dangerously low. Starting out as a simple delivery driver Kokone had been involved with a dispute with thieves over a message she had been carrying and in a blaze of gunfire had become a wanted woman. She and Alpha met when both of them had been after the same target, and after nearly killing each other became fast friends.

They swung around the road to the far side of the keep, racing through the battered hulks of broken, cut vehicles. The tall, older woman sheathed her sword as she saw them, extending a hand as Alpha slowed. "Thank you," Sensei said as the old woman was pulled aboard, "I was getting tired of cutting unworthy targets."

"We'll try to find you something better next time," Alpha grinned, the black haired android turning back to the road.

Sensei had been a old friend of Owners, a dignified older woman who preserved the ways of the sword even into this modern era. Somehow she discovered that Alpha had taken up her Owner's legacy and offered her services, quickly showing that her skills with a katana would be invaluable. "So how do you think Zenigata will take this?" she asked from the full back seat, calmly resting amid the many bags of loot.

Kokone chuckled softly, "Not well at all, knowing him." She gave Alpha a thoughtful look and asked, "Though I wonder if the past Lupins would approve of stealing needed medical supplies for a small village?"

"I don't think they'd mind," Alpha shrugged, "it wouldn't be the first time a Lupin got in trouble for helping someone."

The next day Cafe Alpha opened as usual, Alpha and Kokone there to serve customers as usual. Both androids had restored their hair colors to normal, as well as shedding the distinctive uniforms that both wore as part of their disguises.

"Welcome," Alpha smiled as the young man stomped in, walking over to a empty table, pulling out a chair and sitting down with a thump.

"He looks happy," Kokone noted impishly.

"Hush," Alpha said as she walked over to greet their guest.

Tashiro Zenigata was the latest in a long line of Japanese police officers, a driven young man who had dedicated his whole life to catching the latest version of the thief Lupin, even as his ancestor did. Much like his ancestor, he wasn't having much luck at it, though. He nodded to Alpha and sighed as he said, "I could use something extra strong."

"I saved some of the first pot this morning for you," Alpha said a bit disapprovingly, pouring the thick coffee for him.

"Thanks much," Tashiro said, eagerly gulping the thick blend down with barely a shudder. Normally Alpha disapproved of serving old coffee but he had expressed his fondness for it, and Alpha wasn't one to refuse a customer's request. "That hits the spot," he sighed happily.

"You look more rumpled than usual this morning," Alpha noted gently, sitting across from him and giving him her full attention. The battered overcoat and hat were wrinkled and the suit underneath it looked slept in, his face deeply weary.

Tashiro sighed wryly, "Gee, thanks." He took another drink of his coffee then began to explain, "We got another of Lupin's notorious calling cards dropped off at the station yesterday, I was up staking out the target all night."

"More?" Kokone appeared with the pot.

"Thanks," Tashiro held out his cup. "Anyway, Lupin hit the fortress of a rich industrialist family," he revealed, "we had the place surrounded by our forces all night."

"So how did Lupin get in?" Alpha asked innocently.

Tashiro ground his teeth together silently as he remembered. "She snuck inside via some abandoned access tunnels," he finally admitted their error, "then busted out driving a stolen jeep." He looked off into the distance with an expression of annoyance, "Oddly all she stole was medical supplies and some money."

"It must be very hard trying to catch such a eccentric master criminal," Alpha said to him sympathetically.

"It doesn't help that she keeps on pulling this robin hood sort of thing," Tashiro mildly complained, "Lupin dropped off the medical supplies to a village in the north that needed them after a mining accident."

"So why didn't you just take back the supplies?" Kokone asked with a faint smile, dropping off a plate of butter cookies.

"You think that I'm a complete jerk?" Tashiro asked them rhetorically. He sighed softly, "No, there was just no way I was going to take those supplies away and return them to the man who refused to donate them anyway."

"I'm sure you'll catch her eventually," Alpha reached out to pat his hand, "just keep putting in your best efforts."

"Thanks," Tashiro raised his cup in a silent salute as she gracefully moved off to serve another customer in the country cafe.

"I still don't understand why you encourage him so much," Kokone noted later that morning, both of them sharing a coffee during a slow period. Sensei had dropped by earlier to confirm the medicine reached it's target, as well as to drink a cup of Alpha's fine coffee.

Alpha took a drink of her cup, savoring the flavor before setting it down with a soft clink. "What the point of doing what we do if there's no challenge?" Alpha asked mildly. A impish smile appeared on her face, "Without Zenigata it'd get boring."

"I wonder sometimes if I'll ever understand you," Kokone shook her head.

Alpha reached out to gently squeeze her hand. "Oh I don't know," Alpha answered with a smile, "I think you understand me pretty well."

Kokone blushed, looking away. "That's true," her voice dropped to a soft purr.

Alpha smiled, reaching out to sweetly stroke Kokone's cheek. With a impish look she added, "I'd close the shop early, but we already did that twice this week. People will start to talk if it happens more often."

Kokone sighed, "You're far too responsible for a thief."

"Thank you," Alpha smiled.

Before either of them could say more the doorbell rang, both of them looking up to see Sensei walking in. The tall, silvery haired woman wore loose clothes and had a casual manner, quite different from her working look. "Good afternoon," she smiled, sitting down at the table with them.

Kokone sighed softly. "So what's up?" she asked glumly over the interruption.

"A idea for a new job," Sense said softly.

"Really?" Alpha leaned forward eagerly.

'Here we go again,' Kokone thought, smiling at her friends fondly.

End.

Notes: The general idea of a Alpha/ Lupin III fusion pounced on me a while ago, but it took some thinking to get it to work. The only character I think was a BIG stretch was making Sensei into a swordswoman, but hopefully she'll forgive me.


End file.
